Un caso distinto
by Helena Dax
Summary: Cuando Wes y Travis se disponen a atender el caso de una prostituta que ha aparecido muerta en un parque se abre una puerta al pasado de Travis. W/T, AISF2012,regalo para Lunasolitaria.


**Autor**: Helena Dax

**Nombre de la persona asignada**: Lunasolitaria

**Título**: Un caso distinto

**Fandom**: Common Law

**Personaje/Parejas**: Wes/Travis, capitán Sutton.

**Rating:** R

**Resumen**: Cuando Wes y Travis se disponen a atender el caso de una prostituta que ha aparecido muerta, se abre una puerta al pasado de Travis.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Common Law no me pertenecen y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas:** Espero que te guste, Lunasolitaria, he hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo angst. Además, las personas que vieron Perdidos encontrarán un pequeño homenaje entre estas líneas.

**Un caso distinto**

Aunque nunca lo habría admitido, Wes tenía que admitir que había algo vigorizante en el modo en que Travis era capaz de discutir con él sin retroceder un paso. Alex también era tenaz cuando el tema le importaba, pero si se trataba de una cuestión sin importancia se negaba a seguirle el juego. Travis, por el contrario, era capaz de prolongar un intercambio de "tú más" durante treinta y dos minutos, su record actual. Era como tranquilizador poder contar con eso, le proporcionaba una extraña seguridad.

-Travis, por última vez, estaban a más de doce metros de distancia.

-De eso nada, los teníamos encima, hombre.

-No puedes poner en un informe eso, es mentira.

-No lo es. No lo es –insistió-, estaban encima de nosotros y…

-No estaban encima de nosotros.

El capitán Sutton interrumpió su conversación bruscamente.

-Liz, Richard, dejad de discutir. ¿Habéis terminado el informe del caso del envenenador?

-Estamos aclarando unos detalles.

-Bueno, dejadlo para otro momento; ha aparecido el cuerpo de una mujer en el parque de Fat Zack's. Marchaos a ver qué podéis averiguar.

Después de todo un día de informes, a Wes no le importó un poco de acción; Travis estaba levantándose de su silla también con la misma expresión de un caballo de carreras a quien por fin hubieran dejado galopar a su gusto.

-Sólo para que conste –dijo Travis, mientras iban hacia la puerta-, yo soy Richard y tú eres Liz.

Wes ni le miró.

-No lo creo, no lo creo en absoluto.

-Es cierto.

-No lo es.

Travis asintió, Wes casi podía _oír_ su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, sí lo es, nene, sí lo es.

A Wes le importaba poco que Sutton hubiera dicho que eran como Liz Taylor y Richard Burton, pero a veces se preguntaba por qué todos coincidían en señalarlo a él como Liz. Lo habría considerado como una referencia velada a su bisexualidad si la gente en la comisaría hubiera sabido que lo era. Como no lo sabían, no entendía a qué venía aquello.

Otras veces también se preguntaba qué diría Travis si se lo dijera. No era realmente un secreto; si no lo había contado en la comisaría había sido porque, al contrario que el propio Travis, a él sí le gustaba mantener su vida privada separada de su vida profesional. Pero se trataba de su compañero, al fin y al cabo, y especialmente después del divorcio se había planteado el contárselo, seguro de que Travis no tendría problemas con ese asunto. Era el hombre del vive y deja vivir. Todo el asunto con Pacman, sin embargo, había hecho que ambos se encerraran más en sí mismos. Y ahora que al menos habían conseguido vengar a su viejo amigo parecía un buen momento; la doctora Ryan, sin duda, diría que era importante comunicarse y todo eso.

Pero había un problema. Últimamente Wes se había descubierto más de una vez dejando vagar la imaginación respecto a Travis y ahora pensaba que le sería mucho más fácil mantener sus sentimientos a raya si seguía manteniendo una fachada de completa heterosexualidad. Travis era capaz de coquetear hasta con su sombra y lo último que él quería era que su compañero le tomara el pelo con eso, entonces todo sería más difícil y doloroso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaba el cadáver, todas sus diferencias de opinión quedaron atrás. Había faena que hacer. Wes observó a los policías que ya estaban allí, acordonando la zona, interrogando a los primeros testigos y se aseguró de que todo estuviera ajustado a la ley. Pero enseguida notó otra cosa también. Los policías estaban mirando a Travis con una expresión extraña que Wes no terminaba de identificar, como si estuvieran viendo en él algo que les sorprendiera. Travis también pareció notarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se les acercó un agente con pinta de ser el más veterano que había por allí. El agente también reaccionó de manera un poco al ver a Travis, pero adoptó al momento una expresión más profesional.

-Soy el agente Romero.

-Yo soy el detective Mitchell y él es el detective Marks -saludó Wes mientras sacaba la libreta en la que le gustaba apuntar sus datos-. ¿Sabemos quién es la víctima?

El agente Romero asintió mientras los arbustos donde el cuerpo estaba medio escondido.

-Se llama Jeanette Taylor. Tenía su documentación encima. Hemos pasado los datos a la central y estaba fichada por prostitución y posesión de drogas: cocaína, crack, heroína.

Llegaron junto a la mujer y Wes, sobresaltado, comprendió al instante por qué los otros policías habían mirado a Travis con esa cara. La prostituta asesinada era una versión femenina y envejecida de Travis. Sus ojos, entreabiertos, eran azules como los de él. Wes miró a su compañero, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta del parecido y supo que sí, lo supo nada más verlo.

-No parece que haya herida de bala –dijo el agente-. No sabemos aún cómo murió.

Sus palabras le recordaron que estaban en medio de un caso y Wes, sintiéndose muy confundido, optó por mantenerse profesional sin dejar de vigilar a Travis por el rabillo del ojo. Quizás pudieran irse de allí antes de que reaccionara.

-Tiene manchas de vómito en la ropa, pero no hay restos de vómito a su alrededor –señaló-. Es posible que estuviera con un cliente, sufriera una sobredosis y el cliente se asustara y la dejara aquí.

Era difícil hablar de todo aquello pensando que esa pobre mujer podría ser la madre de su compañero.

-Hay una cámara de vigilancia allí –dijo el agente Romero, señalando una oficina de correos que había frente al pequeño parque-. Uno de mis hombres ha ido a pedir las cintas.

Wes decidió que lo más sensato era usar las cintas como excusa para largarse y convencer a Travis de camino a la comisaría de que era mejor que hablaran con el capitán para que les pasara el caso a otros detectives. Ellos no podían encargarse de Jeanette Taylor, no cuando todo lo que Travis estaba haciendo era observarla con expresión insondable y los puños apretados.

Al final consiguió irse del parque con Travis sin parecer los detectives menos profesionales del mundo y se sintió algo aliviado cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del coche, con las cintas de la oficina postal en el asiento trasero. Si Travis explotaba ahora, no habría testigos incómodos. Pero Travis tampoco dijo nada entonces y Wes puso el coche en marcha, pensando la manera de iniciar aquella conversación.

-Oye, Travis… Podemos mirar la cinta, pero creo que sería mejor pedirle al capitán que le pase el caso a alguien.

Travis se giró hacia él con ojos fríos.

-¿Por qué?

Wes pudo sentir cómo aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-No has dicho nada ahí fuera.

Travis rechinó los dientes, se quedó en silencio un par de largos minutos y después volvió a hablar.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero esa mujer no es…

Se detuvo, como si no quisiera ni pronunciar las palabras. Sus mejillas se habían oscurecido un poco. Wes no podía ni empezar a imaginarse cómo debía sentirse, aquello se le escapaba. Sólo sabía que le dolía de verdad verlo así. Era como si aquel cadáver hubiera roto algo dentro de él, le recordaba demasiado al Travis con el que había lidiado tras la muerte de Pacman.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo, conciliador.

Travis asintió, sombrío, y ya no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando pararon frente a un semáforo y quedaron junto a un descapotable con tres chicas guapísimas. Nada. Su mente no estaba allí, Wes casi podía masticar la tensión que escapaba de Travis en oleadas.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría se pusieron inmediatamente a observar las imágenes grabadas y tuvieron más suerte de lo que era usual. La cámara había recogido el momento que estaban buscando y los dos pudieron ver un viejo coche que se detenía junto a los arbustos sobre las dos de la mañana, un hombre blanco sacando el cuerpo de Jeanette Taylor y dejándolo escondido antes de irse a toda prisa. La calidad era mala, pero Wes podía notar el nerviosismo de aquel hombre, el modo en el que miraba a todas partes como un conejo asustado. También pudieron ver con claridad el número de matrícula. En cuestión de cinco minutos tenían el nombre del dueño y su dirección. No tardaron mucho más en conseguir una orden de detención.

Pero Wes no podía sentirse más preocupado.

-Travis –dijo, de camino hacia la casa de aquel tipo-, tienes que… Necesito que me prometas que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿entendido? -Travis asintió sin mirarlo y Wes no se quedó más tranquilo. Para nada-. Mira, quizás…

-Oye, estoy bien. Perfectamente. Sólo es un caso más.

Incluso alguien que acabara de conocerlo podría haber dicho que estaba mintiendo. Y sin embargo, Wes se encontró en el coche, conduciendo hacia la casa en la que vivía aquel tipo, Oscar Booth, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error y que tendría que vigilar a Travis de cerca. Era eso o tener que enfrentarse a una pelea apocalíptica con él. Y en ese momento no quería verse envuelto en una pelea así con Travis. Era todo terriblemente personal, mucho más que cuando uno de sus hermanos de acogida había estado envuelto en una serie de robos. La idea de entrometerse y obligarlo a hablar de la posibilidad de que su madre fuera una prostituta drogadicta que acababa de morir era demasiado para él.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía aquel tipo, un sitio lleno de grafitis que olía a meados de gato y col hervida. ¿Quién comía col hervida en Los Ángeles? Wes les echó un vistazo a los chicos negros e hispanos que les observaban –todos hostiles e inescrutables, todos con los anchos pantalones por debajo del culo- y entró en el edificio. Dentro, el olor a humedad se unía al pis de gato y a la col para agredir las narices con más fuerza. Wes vio por el rabillo un par de gordas cucarachas escabulléndose hacia los rincones.

Travis y él subieron hasta el segundo piso y llamaron a la puerta en la que vivía Booth. Wes estaba listo para sacar la pistola ante la primera señal de problemas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba rezando para que todo saliera bien, para que Booth se entregara sin armar el menor escándalo.

-¿Quién es? –dijo una voz frágil de anciana.

-Policía de Los Ángeles, abra la puerta –contestó Wes.

La mujer les obedeció y unos segundos después se encontraron frente a una minúscula anciana blanca vestida con una bata descolorida y unas zapatillas de lona agujereadas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos buscando a Oscar Booth.

Ella cerró los ojos y su rostro se arrugó aún más con pesar.

-Ay, sabía que había hecho algo, lo sabía.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Travis con una frialdad profesional que no era nada corriente en él.

-Soy su madre, Violet Booth. –Se apartó de la puerta-. Busquen si quieren, pero no está. Se ha ido esta mañana.

El apartamento era pequeño, sólo tenía un comedor, una cocina, un baño y un dormitorio que olía a polvo, a naftalina. No había sitio en el que esconderse y tampoco había señales de que nadie hubiera salido a toda prisa por las escaleras de incendios, si es que las había.

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta lo que sabe? –sugirió Wes.

-Mi hijo llegó a medianoche muy alterado y asustado. Dijo que estaba metido en un lío, que había hecho algo muy malo sin querer. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero esta mañana, cuando me he levantado, se había ido. Se ha llevado casi todas sus cosas. ¿Por qué lo buscan? –gimió-. Mi Oscar es un buen chico.

El buen "chico" había cumplido ya los sesenta años y había visitado la cárcel en un par de ocasiones, pero Wes no hizo comentario alguno sobre aquel detalle ni tampoco tuvo estómago para contarle a aquella anciana los detalles más sórdidos del caso.

-¿Sabe a dónde ha podido ir? ¿Tiene más familia en algún otro lado?

-El hijo de mi hermana vive en San Antonio, pero no tengo relación con él desde hace años. Se cree demasiado bueno para nosotros.

Wes le preguntó el nombre, por si acaso y la señora Booth se lo dio.

-¿Le suena el nombre de Jeanette Taylor? –preguntó entonces Travis.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

-No, nunca he oído ese nombre.

Allí no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Debían volver a comisaría y hacer que emitieran una búsqueda de orden y captura para Booth. Y con un poco de suerte, una noche de sueño haría que Travis estuviera más entero al día siguiente.

Wes no durmió mucho aquella noche, estuvo pensando en Travis todo el rato. Al dejar la comisaría le había propuesto ir a tomar algo, pero Travis había rehusado y él ya no había insistido. Ahora lo lamentaba. A saber qué estaría haciendo. ¿Y si se había ido él solo a buscar a Booth? ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Nunca habían hablado mucho de la orfandad de Travis, quien parecía haber crecido bastante feliz con sus familias de acogida. El hecho de que todavía tuviera tan buena relación con ellas lo demostraba, no era sólo una fachada. Pero en todas las historias sobre huérfanos que Wes se había encontrado, los niños siempre se preguntaban acerca de sus padres, soñaban con que eran reyes y reinas, magos, hombres y mujeres maravillosos y llenos de amor que habían sido separados de sus hijos por causas más allá de su voluntad. Pocos niños debían de pensar en chicas violadas y prostitutas que no tenían medios o ganas de cuidar de un bebé.

¿Cuál habría sido la fantasía de Travis? Wes casi se alegraba de no haberlo sabido nunca, estaba seguro de que aún se habría sentido peor. Pero sufría por Travis, que debía de estar acosado por demonios. Fuera o no fuera su madre, la sospecha ya era dolorosa de por sí. Y Wes tenía tantas ganas de poder estar a su lado y ayudarlo a pasar aquel mal trago que empezó a sospechar que lo que sentía por él no eran momentos esporádicos de atracción mezclados con simple compañerismo. Era algo más. Algo que esa noche tampoco tenía demasiada importancia, después de todo. Lo que de verdad quería era poder ayudar a Travis.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba adormilado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Cuando bajó a desayunar al comedor del hotel se tomó una aspirina con su café. A pesar del cansancio estaba deseando llegar a la comisaría y encontrarse allí con Travis para ver qué tal estaba. Todo lo que quería era ver a su amigo de vuelta, el mismo que coqueteaba con todas las chicas guapas y trataba irresponsablemente el material de oficina. No lo encontró. Travis estaba allí, pero tenía pinta de haber dormido menos que él y la expresión de su rostro todavía era dura y desolada.

-¿Hay novedades? –preguntó Wes.

-El informe de Jonelle estará listo a las diez. El preliminar dice que fue una sobredosis, pero no sabemos si murió en el acto o si podría haberse salvado si Booth la hubiera llegado a llevar a un hospital.

Wes no supo decir cuál de las dos opciones habría sido mejor para Travis, pero se preguntó qué habría pensado Jonelle al ver el cadáver, si habría notado el parecido. En caso de que lo hubiera notado, Wes confió en que no hiciera comentarios al respecto. Ella tenía a Travis un poco atravesado y no le faltaban motivos, pero usar eso para herirle habría sido atrozmente bajo.

Mientras escribían sus primeros informes se hicieron las diez y llegó el momento de ir a hablar con la forense. Wes se dio cuenta de que Travis estaba un poco nervioso e imaginó que se habría estado haciendo las mismas preguntas sobre Jonelle que él. En cuanto entraron al laboratorio, Wes supo que Jonelle había notado el parecido; normalmente le saludaba a él con mucho cariño para hacer resaltar aún más su desdén hacia Travis, pero esa mañana saludó con un "hola" general y parecía evitar mirarlos a ambos. Aquello no hizo que Travis se sintiera mejor, a juzgar por el modo en el que apretó los labios, los puños.

-Ya he completado mi informe –dijo Jonelle-. La víctima murió de un ataque al corazón provocado seguramente por una sobredosis de alcohol y heroína. Tenía un pequeño soplo en el corazón, eso no debió ayudar. Debió de ser muy rápido, cinco o diez minutos a lo sumo. Ya estaba muerta cuando la dejaron en ese parque.

¿Eran buenas noticias? ¿Era mejor esa muerte que un asesinato? Wes sólo sabía que Travis asintió secamente.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

Travis dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Jonelle miró a Wes con una pregunta muda en los ojos y él hizo un gesto de impotencia. No sabía más que ella, realmente. El parecido entre la prostituta muerta y Travis era notable, tanto que todos lo notaban al verlo, y las edades también encajaban. Pero sin más pruebas, ¿cómo podían saberlo?

Wes alcanzó a Travis en el pasillo y caminó a su lado hacia sus mesas. Un compañero, Cameron, se cruzó con ellos, donut en mano.

-Eh, chicos… ¿Algo nuevo sobre la puta?

Si Wes no hubiera estado pendiente de cada gesto de Travis desde que aquella pesadilla había empezado, Travis se habría tirado sobre Cameron y le habría hecho una cara nueva antes de que pudieran impedirlo.

-¡Tiene nombre! –rugió, justo cuando Wes tiraba de él hacia detrás.

Cameron miraba a Travis con estupor.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

-Nada, nada –dijo Wes, haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse de allí a Travis-. Vamos, Travis… _iVamosi_ –Se giró hacia Cameron ¿No sabes que hay que mostrar sensibilidad hacia los grupos marginales?

Aquello no convenció a Cameron, quien pareció decidir que estaban mal de la cabeza y se largó de allí tras dedicarle a Travis una última mirada resentida. Wes condujo a Travis un poco más lejos hasta que éste se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento brusco de los hombros.

-Estoy bien, suéltame.

Wes lo hizo, pero le quedó algo claro: Travis no podía seguir encargándose de ese caso.

* * *

A veces uno tenía que hacer las cosas más duras y Wes estaba decidido a hacerlo abiertamente.

-Voy a decirle al capitán que nos quite del caso –le dijo a Travis poco después, cuando éste empezó a contarle que debían empezar a visitar los lugares que frecuentaba Booth.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Travis, levantándose de su silla-. ¡No!

-Esto te está destrozando, Travis. Y antes o después vas a meter la pata y vas a destrozar el caso también.

-Wes, te lo advierto…-Pero Wes ya había dado media vuelta y estaba de camino al despacho. Travis corrió para ponerse a su altura-. ¡Wes!

Wes continuó sin mirarlo, no quería mirarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, lo entendiera Travis o no. Tocó al despacho y entró sin esperar respuesta, consciente de que Travis estaba a punto de tratar de impedirle físicamente que hablara con el capitán. Este los miró con irritación desde detrás de su mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Wes –comenzó de nuevo Travis.

Pero Wes no le dejó seguir hablando.

-Necesitamos que le dé el caso de Jeannette Taylor a otros detectives.

-Cabrón –gruñó Travis, con un odio que se clavó en Wes como un puñal.

El capitán se puso de pie.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué queréis que les asigne el caso a otros detectives?

Travis contestó rápidamente.

-No le haga caso, capitán, podemos encargarnos nosotros.

Wes no había planeado contarle al capitán la completa verdad, pero viendo que Travis iba a pelear cada centímetro no le quedó más remedio que ir al meollo del asunto.

-Travis piensa que esa mujer y él podrían estar emparentados.

No miró a Travis al decirlo; como antes, no podía. Aunque le hubiera mirado, tampoco habría tratado de impedir el puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo de culo. Una parte de él, posiblemente, pensaba que se lo merecía. Pero había otra, más adulta, más sensata, que le aseguraba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Travis se marchó de estampida, sin hacer caso al capitán, que lo llamaba entre enfadado y sorprendido. Wes se puso de pie, sintiéndose terriblemente triste.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido nada en la terapia? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso de que esa mujer y Travis podrían estar emparentados?

-Ya sabe que Travis fue dado en adopción –dijo Wes con voz monótona, mientras se frotaba la barbilla-. Esa mujer… Se parecen muchísimo y por la edad, podría ser su madre. Eso es lo que Travis piensa, por lo menos.

La irritación del capitán se convirtió en disgusto, en preocupación.

-Ya veo… ¿Estáis seguros? Es mucha casualidad.

Wes meneó la cabeza.

-No, no estamos seguros. Pero basta con que Travis lo crea.

* * *

El capitán le informó de manera un poco rutinaria que podía presentar una queja contra Travis, si quería, pero Wes desechó la idea. No era la primera vez que Travis y él llegaban a las manos y probablemente no sería la última. Si su decisión de traspasar el caso a otros detectives no había supuesto el final de su relación con Travis, claro. No estaba muy seguro de que no hubiera sido así.

Travis se había marchado de la comisaría y no volvió en todo el día. Después del almuerzo Wes le llamó. Imaginaba que Travis no querría saber nada de él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo estaría pasando mal y Wes quería que viera que podía contar con él, si hacía falta. No hubo respuesta. Wes se dedicó a terminar un par de informes que tenía pendientes. Aquella tarde tenía terapia, pero Wes no sabía si debía ir solo, algo que despertaría un millón de preguntas. Al final, sin embargo, fue. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Travis acudiera también.

No estaba.

-Wes, ¿dónde está Travis? –preguntó la doctora Ryan.

-No creo que venga.

-¿Todo va bien? No he podido dejar de observar la moradura que tienes en la mandíbula.

-No es nada. –Meneó negativamente la cabeza-. Travis está molesto por algo que le ha pasado. Yo sólo quiero ayudarle, pero creo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Cuando alguien que nos importa lo está pasando mal es normal sentir el deseo de ayudarlo, pero a veces lo único que podemos hacer es dejarles saber que pueden contar con nosotros, que estamos ahí, si nos necesitan.

Probablemente, Travis estaba pensando justo lo contrario, que él lo había traicionado. Pero no lo había hecho, sólo había tratado de evitar un mal mayor. La gente se equivocaba a veces tanto con Travis… Como era simpático y extrovertido y espontáneo, resultaba fácil confundirse y pensar que era inofensivo. Travis, tan buen chico, nunca le haría daño a una mosca. Ellos no sabían que si no hubiera sido por Wes, Travis se habría levantado un día de su silla y se habría liado a tiros en mitad de comisaría con los polis corruptos que habían matado a Pacman. No sabían la de veces que había impedido que se liara a puñetazos con alguien. No sabían que cuando se enfadaba de verdad, no pensaba. Y Wes no tenía deseos de averiguar qué podría pasar si Travis y Oscar Booth se encontraran cara a cara.

La terapia no le ayudó demasiado. No iba a hablar de eso con ellos, era Travis quien debía hacerlo, si quería. Aun así, cedió a un impulso y fue a su remolque. Allí no había nadie. Entonces volvió a llamarlo y le mandó un mensaje cuando su llamada no recibió respuesta. _Si quieres hablar, estaré en la habitación del hotel_. Era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

Wes subió a su habitación, encargó la cena para tomársela allí y fue a darse una ducha. Después se puso unos pantalones del pijama grises, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y encendió la tele que tenía en el cuarto para ver qué hacían. Aún estaba haciendo zapping cuando llegaron con la cena. Wes se comió su filete a la plancha con guarnición de verduras mientras miraba con escaso interés un documental sobre supuestos avistamientos de OVNI en México. Era la clase de basura que a Travis le encantaba, aunque Wes sospechaba que aquella noche cualquier tema le habría recordado a él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaba por ahí sufriendo, no podía dejar de olvidar su propia impotencia. Dijera lo que dijera la doctora Ryan, se sentía como si le hubiera fallado. Le había protegido de sí mismo, pero debería haber hecho más, debería haber insistido en hablar con él.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a comerse la tarta de melocotón que había pedido de postre llamaron a la puerta. A Wes comenzó a latirle el corazón a toda velocidad porque reconoció el modo de llamar. Era Travis. En dos zancadas se plantó ante la puerta y al abrir vio que no se había equivocado.

-Eh… -saludó, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

Los ojos de Travis se fueron fugazmente hacia la moradura de su mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. Todavía en silencio entró en la habitación. Había bebido, Wes podía olerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera borracho. Travis se sentó en el otro sillón de la suite, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos juntas, como si rezara. Wes, todavía de pie, lo observó durante un par de segundos y después volvió a su sillón.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó, ofreciéndole la tarta.

Travis la miró de reojo y después se recostó en el sillón.

-Cuando era pequeño pensaba que mis padres eran dos millonarios africanos y que unos secuestradores me habían llevado a América.-Hablaba en voz baja, apenas arrastrando un poco las palabras-. Luego me di cuenta de que aquello eran tonterías, cuentos de hadas, y traté de buscar una explicación más realista. Me gustaba pensar que mi madre había sido una chiquilla de instituto, lista y guapa, que una noche de locura con sus amigas había hecho una tontería. Que se había asustado y había escondido el embarazo y que después de dar a luz, sola y muerta de miedo, me había dejado abandonado y no había dejado de pensar en mí nunca. Que algún día nos encontraríamos y yo podría decirle que lo entendía. –Sonrió con amargura y meneó la cabeza-. Menudo idiota, ¿no?

Oírlo hablar así resultaba casi físicamente doloroso, tanto como contener las ganas de darle un abrazo y prometerle que todo iba a salir bien.

-Todavía puede ser cierto. No sabes si esa mujer era realmente tu madre.

Travis lo miró directamente por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Y si lo era, Wes? –preguntó con desesperación-. ¿Y si era ella?

Wes buscó algo consolador que decir, algo que pudiera mejorar las cosas, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues entonces tendrás que aceptarlo y seguir con tu vida. No cambia nada, Travis.

-¿No cambia nada? Mi madre biológica podría ser una prostituta drogadicta, Wes. No me digas que no cambia nada.

-No cambia quién eres o lo que haces. Sigues siendo tú. Sigues siendo el mismo Travis irritante, impulsivo y terco. -Pero se obligó a ser más sincero; por una vez, la ocasión lo exigía-. Sigues siendo un policía brillante e inteligente. Sigues siendo un buen hombre.

Se sentía bastante incómodo hablando así, pero valió la pena cuando recibió de Travis aquella mirada sorprendida y agradecida.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Travis. -Tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo. Si él supiera… -. Claro… Claro que lo creo.

Travis suspiró y se quedó otra vez sumido en el silencio, pero esta vez no duró demasiado.

-¿Crees que debería pedirle a Jonelle que hiciera una prueba de ADN?

-Debes hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ti.

Otra pausa.

-Me da miedo la respuesta. Pero si no lo hago, sé que siempre estaré con la duda.

Wes asintió suavemente. Tenía sentido. Eran detectives, a ninguno de los dos les gustaban los misterios sin resolver, las preguntas sin respuesta.

-Sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

Travis esbozó una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?

Wes dijo que no, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que había comenzado todo aquel asunto, y los dos continuaron con el documental. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, a Wes le distrajo un leve ronquido y descubrió que Travis se había quedado dormido. No le extrañó, entre el alcohol y lo poco que habría dormido la noche anterior. Wes le dejó dormir, disfrutando con un poco de culpabilidad de aquel raro momento de domesticidad entre ambos. Antes, cuando aún estaba casado con Alex, Travis había cenado con ellos al menos una vez a la semana, pero entre el divorcio y el asunto de Pacman, las cosas entre ellos se habían enrarecido y ahora no solían hacer muchas cosas juntos, fuera del trabajo.

Mirándolo dormir, Wes se permitió el lujo de imaginar lo que sería convivir con él, ser su pareja. Aunque a Travis se le daba fatal lo de tener pareja, no le duraban más que unas pocas semanas. Pero en su imaginación podía pretender que la persona adecuada podría cambiar eso. Y la posibilidad de que tal cosa sucediera, tenía que admitirlo, le dejaba deseando más. Sí, no tenía sentido que se engañara a sí mismo, Travis le gustaba de verdad. Quizás hasta se había enamorado ya un poquito de él. Y aunque todo aquello estuviera destinado a partirle el corazón, en ese momento el dolor no podía ser más dulce.

Él tampoco había dormido bien y le entró sueño pronto. No pensaba echar a Travis de su cuarto aquella noche, así que lo despertó un poco para que se moviera y consiguió conducirlo hasta la cama. Travis se cayó pesadamente sobre ella y pareció quedarse dormido de nuevo al instante, como Wes había esperado que sucediera. Después le quitó sus pesadas botas –las sábanas eran de algodón egipcio, después de todo-, lo cubrió con una manta y lo observó un momento más. Sin poder evitarlo, alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, la sien.

-Descansa.

Wes sacó otra manta, se acurrucó en uno de los sillones, tratando de buscar una postura cómoda y se dispuso a dormir también.

* * *

Cuando despertó, con el cuello rígido, era ya de día y Travis se estaba levantando de la cama.

-Deberías haberme dejado dormir a mí en el sillón.

Wes le quitó importancia con la mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Travis suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, por el pelo.

-Mejor, creo. Supongo que debería ir a cambiarme e ir a la comisaría a ver si aún tengo trabajo.

-Si el capitán fuera a despedirnos cada vez que nos pegamos, habríamos dejado de ser policías hace mucho tiempo –replicó Wes-, Oye, no te vayas. Puedes darte una ducha aquí y yo puedo dejarte una camiseta. Hasta tengo calzoncillos sin estrenar. Desayunaremos juntos e iremos juntos a la comisaría y así el capitán verá lo bien que nos llevamos, ¿qué te parece?

-Es un poco espeluznante que seas tan amable conmigo –replicó Travis, y aunque estaba bromeando, Wes no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de amargura. Estaba un poco harto de que todos lo trataran como si fuera un bastardo sin sentimientos. Pero Travis le dedicó al momento un gesto de cansada disculpa-. No, en serio, yo… Te agradezco todo esto. Y siento… Ya sabes.

Le señaló hacia la cara con gesto vago. La amargura de Wes desapareció, barrida por una ternura que se esforzó desesperadamente en ocultar.

-Voy a ducharme.

Meterse debajo del agua le hizo sentirse más capaz de mantener el control en medio de aquel asunto y cuando terminó de afeitarse se sentía realmente listo para afrontar cualquier cosa que el destino quisiera echarle. Fuera le esperaba Travis, quien meneó la cabeza.

-Colega, la mayoría de mujeres con las que he estado tardan menos que tú en arreglarse.

Como tenía por costumbre la mayor parte del tiempo, Wes no se molestó en contestarle. En vez de eso sacó un suéter que Travis podía encontrar suficientemente informal y unos calzoncillos que todavía estaban dentro de su pequeña caja de cartón.

-Ten y no te molestes en devolverme los calzoncillos. La camiseta, sí.

Travis volvió a menear la cabeza y entró al cuarto de baño. Wes se dispuso a recoger sus cosas –las llaves del coche, su cartera-, mientras se preguntaba si valía la pena llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que les subieran el desayuno. Ahorrarían tiempo, de lo contrario podían acabar llegando tarde. Al final decidió hacerlo, descolgó el teléfono y pidió el desayuno para ambos, incluyendo tortitas con mermelada para Travis porque tenía los hábitos alimentarios de un niño de ocho años.

-¡He pedido el desayuno! –le dijo, gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Vale!

El ruido del agua hizo que Wes cayera en la cuenta de que Travis estaba completamente desnudo y la imagen mental que eso provocó hizo que tuviera que ajustarse un poco los calzoncillos. Joder, ni que fuera un adolescente. Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, encendió la tele, aunque no solía verla por las mañanas, y se quedó mirando un documental sobre el Concorde. Irónicamente, fue su propio padre quien acudió a su memoria; había sido militar y había muerto en un accidente de aviación durante unas maniobras. Wes lo recordaba con cariño, aunque hubiera sido un hombre severo.

Unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta y una de las camareras, Marisa, entró con un carrito con el desayuno. Se trataba de una de sus camareras favoritas, pues compaginaba su trabajo con sus estudios de Derecho y en alguna que otra ocasión, Wes le había recomendado algún texto o le había aclarado algún punto.

-Aquí tiene, señor Mitchell –dijo alegremente-. He añadido unas rebanadas de pan de plátano que hizo ayer mi abuela, para que lo pruebe.

-Gracias –dijo complacido, porque ya había probado un par de platos de la abuela de Marisa y sabía que la mujer era una gran cocinera.

-No, gracias a usted por dejarme esos libros.

En ese momento, Travis salió del baño, atusándose el pelo húmedo. Marisa, por supuesto, lo confundió con uno de los hombres que había subido a su cuarto de tanto en tanto y pareció decirle con una sonrisa que aprobaba su elección.

-Nos vemos, Marisa –dijo Wes, esperando cortar de raíz la comedia de errores que se estaba formando.

Había más razones para que le cayera bien Marisa: sabía ser discreta y no meterse en asuntos ajenos, así que se marchó sin hacer más comentarios.

-Una chica guapa –opinó Travis, previsiblemente.

Wes hizo un ruidito poco comprometido.

-Venga, siéntate, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Travis obedeció y comió algo en relativo silencio, señal de que las cosas todavía no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero al menos estaban mejor que los dos días anteriores y Wes se sentía moderadamente optimista.

-Oye, Wes… -comenzó Travis, cuando ya estaban casi terminando-. Si pido un análisis de ADN… ¿Crees que Jonelle…? Bueno, ya sabes que me odia.

Wes lo pensó antes de contestar.

-No creo que sea capaz de utilizar algo así contra ti. Pero lo sabrá. Mi padre decía a menudo que dos personas pueden guardar bien un secreto si una de ellas está muerta. Quizás sería mejor que lo consiguieras por otro lado.

No era tan difícil, considerando los contactos que tenían ambos, y lo estuvieron preparando todo de camino a la comisaría. Cuando llegaron allí hicieron las llamadas oportunas y luego descubrieron que los detectives que llevaban ahora el caso Taylor habían conseguido encontrar a Booth en un motel de mala muerte en San Diego. El muy estúpido había seguido utilizando su coche y unos policías de aquella ciudad habían reconocido la matrícula y la descripción. Wes observó la reacción de Travis a aquellas noticias y aunque por un momento hubo un brillo belicoso en sus ojos, pareció entender que no podía ni debía hacer nada y que era mejor así.

A media mañana les encargaron otro caso y Wes no pudo agradecerlo más. Además, se trataba de un robo sin víctimas mortales; estando en Robos y Homicidios, no podían esperar nada más suave. Pasaron el resto del día examinando pistas, interrogando gente. Era obvio que de vez en cuando Travis pensaba en su supuesta madre y en el test, cuyos resultados llegarían al día siguiente, pero en general estuvo concentrado en el caso y parecía más o menos el de siempre.

Al regresar a la comisaría, sin embargo, supieron que Booth aún estaba siendo interrogado y Travis se dirigió sin decir nada a una sala contigua, para escuchar lo que decía. Wes lo acompañó. No estaba seguro de que su presencia fuera a ser bienvenida, pero Travis no dijo nada. Y ahora que lo tenían delante, Wes vio confirmadas todas sus sospechas sobre Booth, que era un tipo inútil y bastante patético, pero no una mala persona. Booth estaba sollozando mientras admitía que él y Jeanette Taylor se habían hecho unas cuantas rayas juntos, pero que eso era todo, que no la había matado, que ella se había puesto mala de repente y había muerto antes de que él pudiera llevarla al hospital. Wes le creyó y también parecían creerle los otros detectives. Pero a Wes le importaba, sobre todo, que lo creyera Travis, especialmente si Taylor resultaba ser su madre.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Travis con tono cansado, algo asqueado. Wes no se hizo de rogar y dejaron atrás la sala de interrogatorios, aquel hombre-. Oye…

-¿Qué?

Travis vaciló.

-Si no estás muy cansado de aguantarme… ¿cenamos juntos? Donde quieras, yo invito.

Wes se alegró realmente de recibir aquella proposición, porque aunque Travis estaba mejor, se habría preocupado por él si hubiera tenido que dejarlo solo.

-Me cansé de aguantarte la primera semana –respondió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Sal's?

Travis asintió, sonriente.

* * *

El restaurante italiano de Sal era un local pequeño y tranquilo, alejado de la ruta turística habitual. A veces parecía incluso esconderse de los clientes, como si preciara más su atmósfera relajada que el dinero. Travis y él lo habían descubierto a raíz de un caso y había sido amor a primera vista. El ambiente era muy familiar, así que Travis podía ir con sus vaqueros habituales y la comida era francamente buena, lo cual satisfacía a Wes. Un burrito o una hamburguesa grasienta estaban bien, pero también quería comer cosas sanas y nutritivas de vez en cuando.

Había un par de mesas libres y los sentaron en un sitio desde el que podían ver la calle. Decidieron tomar una ensalada César para los dos y luego Wes optó por unos raviolis con frutos del mar mientras Travis se pedía una lasaña. El vino era bueno también y entre eso y la música ambiental, más bien romántica, Wes tenía que luchar todo el rato con la impresión de estar en medio de una cita. Nada le habría gustado más, desde luego, pero no lo era y no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones. La conversación sobre el robo que estaban investigando ayudó a alejar la sensación poco a poco.

Pero Travis todavía no estaba bien del todo y Wes habría jurado que era capaz de decir cuándo sus pensamientos iban hacia Jeanette Taylor. Todavía tenían ese análisis de ADN sobre sus cabezas. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en plural y se riñó a sí mismo. A él también le vendría bien que todo pasara por fin, podría buscarse un rincón tranquilo en el que domesticar todos esos sentimientos que había descubierto en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Tú la has visto –dijo Travis de pronto, después de una pausa-. ¿Crees que es mi…?

-Os parecéis mucho, pero… No sé. Mañana lo sabremos.

Travis hizo otra pausa y suspiró.

-No quiero que sea ella –admitió.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no depende de ti. Mira, ya te lo dije anoche: no dice nada sobre ti. Tú ya tienes familia, Travis, montones y montones. Son ellos los que te han criado, ¿no?

Su vida no había sido convencional y Wes sabía que cambiar de hogar cada cierto tiempo debía de haber sido duro, pero la infancia de Travis había estado llena de cariño y de mujeres que a día de hoy lo recibían con una sonrisa sincera y un abrazo maternal. ¿No era eso lo más importante? La mención a sus madres de acogida pareció sentarle bien porque ya no volvió a hablar de madres biológicas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Wes llevó a Travis con el coche a su remolque.

-¿Estarás bien?

Travis asintió. Wes no supo si creerlo.

-Sí, gracias por todo.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Travis asintió de nuevo y se bajó del coche. Wes se concedió el capricho de admirar las líneas de su cuerpo y el modo en el que se movía, sólo un par de segundos. Después se dispuso a conducir de vuelta hasta su hotel.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la comisaría, Travis aún no había llegado y sobre su mesa le esperaba un sobre amarillo. Wes lo miró como habría mirado una tarántula. Si era positivo, Travis iba a estar jodido unos cuantos días, como poco. Pero si era negativo…Travis siempre habría estado dándole vueltas a la identidad de sus padres biológicos, claro, pero ahora aún pensaría más en ello y ya tendría miedo de algunas posibilidades.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior había tenido tiempo de pensar y se había convencido a sí mismo de que no debía involucrarse tanto en la vida personal de Travis. Eran compañeros, eso estaba claro, pero tenía la sensación de que se había estado comportando como un novio solícito. No podía hacerse eso a sí mismo, no era justo. La única manera de que su relación profesional con Travis funcionara era que mantuviera las distancias con él.

Travis no tardó en llegar y su expresión al ver el sobre hizo que Wes olvidara todas sus resoluciones. Nunca había visto a Travis tan asustado y no le gustaba esa expresión en su cara.

-Ábrelo y acabamos con esto –le instó.

Travis se lamió los labios y lo abrió con gestos rápidos. Podía estar asustado, pero seguía siendo un valiente. Wes observó su rostro, tratando de averiguar qué decía el papel. No estaba seguro de que Travis fuera a contárselo, aunque suponía que podría deducirlo a simple vista, por su reacción. Sin embargo, Travis parecía más sorprendido que otra cosa.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué?

-Según el análisis, nuestro ADN concuerda en un 60%.

-¿Cómo?

Entonces le pasó el papel y se puso a teclear rápidamente en su ordenador. Mientras, Wes leyó el informe y comprobó que Travis no se había equivocado. Jeanette Taylor no podía ser su madre, pero por otro lado, debían de estar relacionados de un modo u otro.

-Mira. -Wes se inclinó hacia la pantalla y vio una partida de defunción a nombre de una tal Polly Taylor, muerta en un accidente de tráfico veinticuatro años atrás-. Era la hermana de Jeanette. Ayer estuve investigando si tenía parientes vivos.

-¿Crees que su hermana…?

-Creo que ella era mi madre. Jeannette era sólo mi tía. –Travis tecleó de nuevo y le mostró el recorte de periódico que hablaba del accidente-. Polly trabajaba en una lavandería de Brooklyn.

Desde luego todo aquello eran especulaciones, pero Travis parecía dispuesto a tomarlo como una respuesta definitiva. Si fuera un caso policial Wes no se lo habría permitido. No lo era. Travis estaba satisfecho con aquella versión de los hechos y en lo que a Wes respectaba, no había nada más que hablar.

-Siento que haya muerto.

Travis había vuelto a buscar otra imagen y ahora una muchacha negra de veintitantos años le devolvía la mirada. No se parecía tanto a ella como a Jeanette, pero esas cosas pasaban, a veces.

-Sí, yo también… Pero me alegro de saber por fin quién es.

* * *

Todo volvió a su cauce por fin. Aquel mismo día consiguieron atrapar a casi todos los responsables del robo y al día siguiente dieron con los que les faltaban. Travis estaba de bastante buen humor, lo cual hizo que Jonelle le mirara con nuevas dudas, como si ahora estuviera pensando que Jeannette Taylor no debía ser su madre, después de todo.

El viernes llegó y Wes se dijo que nunca se había merecido más un descanso. Cuando llegó al hotel puso algo de jazz, se dio una ducha y simplemente envuelto en su albornoz, se tomó una copa relajadamente mientras escuchaba música. Estaba cansado, pero el sábado por la noche igual iría a algún bar de ambiente a ver si ligaba. Un chico guapo le haría olvidarse de Travis, por lo menos durante un rato.

Para cenar se pidió unas costillas con ensalada de col y se lo comió viendo la tele. Se estaba terminado el postre cuando llamaron por teléfono y vio que era Travis.

-Dime –contestó, convencido de que algo iba mal.

-¿Estás solo, nene?

Su voz sonó deliberadamente insinuante y Wes no pudo evitar una pulsión de placer en la entrepierna.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, irritado.

-¿Estás solo o no? –preguntó a su vez Travis, ya con voz más normal.

-Sí.

-Vale, espera ahí –dijo, colgándole.

Wes se preguntó a qué tendría que esperar. ¿Iba a ir a verle? ¿Por qué? No había sonado como si estuviera comiéndose la cabeza con lo de su madre. Wes iba ya con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y se preguntó si sería buena idea cambiarse, pero aún se estaba decidiendo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Travis debía de haberlo llamado por el móvil desde la puerta del hotel. Cuando abrió, se lo encontró allí, muy sonriente y recién afeitado y duchado, aunque a Wes le dio la impresión de que también estaba un poquito nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Travis?

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, poniéndole ojitos.

Wes suspiró y le hizo pasar dentro.

-Estaba terminando de cenar. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sí… Sólo quería comentar un par de cabos sueltos… Termínate el postre, no hay prisa.

Aquello era un poco extraño, pero los últimos días se habían salido por completo de las rutinas habituales, así que Wes se terminó las dos cucharadas de tarta que le quedaban. ¿A qué cabos sueltos se referiría Travis? El caso del robo estaba prácticamente cerrado. Wes sacó de la habitación el carrito en el que le habían subido la cena y regresó junto a Travis, que se había sentado en el otro sillón del cuarto.

-Vivir en un hotel tiene sus ventajas, no lo niego –estaba diciendo Travis-, pero ¿no crees que sería hora de ir buscando una casa? Un hombre necesita un hogar, un espacio que llamar suyo.

-Puede que lo haga, he estado mirando algunas cosas por Internet.

Travis lo miró con sorprendida aprobación.

-Vaya, fíjate en eso… La doctora Ryan va a sentirse muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿De qué cabos sueltos estabas hablando? –preguntó, yendo al grano.

Los labios de Travis se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona.

-Me estaba acordando del otro día, cuando me quedé a dormir. ¿Recuerdas que esa monadita entró con el desayuno y pensó que habíamos pasado la noche juntos?

-¿A estas alturas aún te sorprende que nos confundan con gays? –bromeó Wes, con la esperanza de que Travis se olvidara pronto de ese tema.

-Lo que me sorprende es que ella no parecía nada sorprendida. Ya sabes, como si no fuera la primera vez que entra a traerte el desayuno y tienes un tipo guapo como yo dándose una ducha en tu baño. ¿Y te acuerdas de esos neonazis subnormales que interrogamos una vez? ¿El que nos dijo el nombre de aquel pub y tú sabías que era un local gay?

Oh, sí… Travis era sin duda un gran policía. Pero Wes, que se había quedado como paralizado por un momento, reaccionó con rapidez. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar memeces sobre su sexualidad, ni de Travis ni de nadie.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó, con toda la calma del mundo.

Aunque Travis aún le mostraba un atisbo de sonrisa, sus ojos se volvieron solemnes, cálidos a la vez. La clase de mirada que uno deseaba recibir de la persona amada. Aun sin saber de que iba todo aquello, Wes no pudo evitar la esperanza loca que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Estos días… -dijo Travis-. No sé qué habría hecho si no llega a ser por ti.

-Para eso están los amigos –dijo Wes, obligándose a no apartar la vista, como era su impulso cuando hablaban de sentimientos y cosas así.

Travis arqueó las cejas.

-¿De verdad, Wes? –Alargó la mano y la puso en su pierna. Wes la miró sin comprender; quizás sin atreverse a comprender. Travis seguía hablando-. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera otra cosa. No sé por qué nunca nos hemos visto en ningún bar gay. Supongo que tú prefieres los aburridos y yo, los divertidos.

Wes tuvo que repetirse aquellas últimas frases para convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba malinterpretándolo todo y se quedó anonadado, más sorprendido que complacido todavía.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres gay?

-Bisexual. Como tú, ¿no es cierto? Sé que estabas loco por Alex, no estabas fingiendo.

Su mano aún le estaba acariciando la rodilla y parecía injusto que algo tan simple pudiera estar despertando esa cantidad de deseo en su interior. Además, no sabía qué quería Travis realmente. ¿Un revolcón? ¿Una de sus relaciones de diez días? A Wes no le entusiasmaban los líos de una noche, pero era capaz de tenerlos con gente que le importaba tres pimientos, gente a la que no iba a volver a ver. Con Travis no podía hacer algo así. Y no iba a dejarse llevar por sus intentos de seducción sólo para convertirse en uno más de su lista.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Travis y la apartó suavemente.

-No me interesan los rollos de una noche.

Pero Travis enlazó de nuevo sus dedos con los suyos.

-Wes, tú ya eres mi relación más larga. La persona que más me importa, ¿comprendes? No quiero que sea cosa de una noche. –Su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. Sólo déjame demostrártelo.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia él, dándole tiempo a apartarse, si quería. Y quizás había una pequeña y asustada parte de Wes que sí quería apartarse, la parte que tenía miedo de que Travis le rompiera el corazón igual que se lo había roto Alex. Pero por encima de ese miedo estaba el deseo, su abrumador cariño por Travis, que con tanta rapidez podría convertirse en algo más profundo si se lo permitía a sí mismo. Así que no se apartó, sino que alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla justo cuando sus labios se juntaban.

Oh, joder.

Después de aquel beso, ya no tenía sentido andarse con reservas, con miedos. Incluso él sólo podía resistir la tentación hasta cierto punto y ahora que había probado a Travis tenía una única cosa en la cabeza. Quería más. Más besos de Travis, más piel de Travis. Wes abrió la boca mientras Travis se acercaba más a él y si la posición era un poco incómoda porque aún estaban sentados en los sillones, ¿a quién le importaba? Era Travis a quien estaba besando, era la mano de Travis la que le acariciaba el pelo.

-Vámonos a la cama –propuso, entre beso y beso.

-Oh, sí…-Se levantaron como pudieron-. Quiero que me folles, Wes… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Más que nada en el mundo –respondió Wes, sintiendo que se excitaba aún más.

El cuerpo de Travis era una delicia, moreno y con el punto justo de músculos, y Wes lo besó y lo acarició minuciosamente, regodeándose con sus suspiros y gemidos, con los i_ohsínene_ /ique escapaban de sus labios. Aunque no fuera capaz de decírselo con palabras, Wes quería demostrarle lo importante que era también para él. Lo valioso que era, fuera quien fuera su madre, su padre, o toda su familia al completo. Todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos… ¿Cómo no iba a importar eso más que cualquier otra cosa? Por supuesto que resultaba insufrible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Y en cualquier caso era muchísimo menos insufrible cuando se encontraba desnudo, bajo él, devolviéndole las caricias y murmurando una letanía de palabras de cariño y aliento.

Wes estaba mirándolo a los ojos cuando entró en él, sus preciosos ojos azules, claros como un cielo invernal, ardientes a la vez como un día de verano. Travis los cerró un momento mientras se mordía los labios y luego los abrió de nuevo y Wes se sintió algo que los unía más allá de sus cuerpos, un reconocimiento de todo lo que había entre ellos.

-Sabes que a los de la terapia les va a encantar esto, ¿no?

Travis soltó una risa temblorosa y Wes gimió por la sensación que el movimiento de su cuerpo provocó en su erección.

-Si vamos a contarlo, mejor que sea épico.

Dominando esa última oleada de placer, Wes sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un beso breve e intenso.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Y empezó a moverse, embistiendo con ritmo creciente contra Travis, atento al modo en que éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siseaba después su aprobación. Wes perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo importaba el calor que parecía engullirle, el ruido de su cuerpo al golpear contra el de Travis, el placer que le estremecía de la cabeza a los pies. Hacía demasiado que no sentía nada así, tan intenso, tan dulce, y deseaba darle lo mismo a Travis, oírle decir su nombre cuando alcanzara el orgasmo. Siempre había sido así, ¿no? No sabía tomarse esos sentimientos de manera ligera. Para él importaban, si se permitía que crecieran hasta ese punto era porque importaban.

Travis no se estaba quedando quieto, sus caderas salían a buscarlo, sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos, se hundían en sus hombros. Wes empezó a notar que no iba a aguantar mucho más y casi lo lamentó, se habría quedado así toda la vida. Pero el placer era cada vez más exigente, sentía las pelotas pesadas, a punto de estallar. Su cuerpo le pedía más velocidad, más fuerza. Wes se movió para tener mejor ángulo y acarició la dura y goteante erección de Travis, quien gimió aún con más fuerza y de pronto se corrió con un grito gutural. Fue demasiado para Wes, quien se encontró siguiéndole unos segundos después en un maravilloso, explosivo éxtasis. Empujó mientras se vaciaba en Travis, era suyo, _suyo_. Y cayó sobre él ya sin fuerza, sintiendo al momento los brazos de Travis a su alrededor, dándole la bienvenida como había hecho el resto de su cuerpo.

Incluso en medio de aquella paz exquisita, Wes no pudo evitar un ramalazo de miedo al pensar que pese a todo, Travis podía cansarse de él con la misma facilidad con la que se había cansado de mil mujeres (y al parecer hombres) antes que él.

-No eres uno más –murmuró Travis, aún sin aliento. Wes alzó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido y él le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, un poco triste-. Después de tantos años, ¿crees que no te conozco? Pero ya te lo he dicho, tienes que dejar que te lo demuestre. Estos días… Wes, si de algo me he dado cuenta es de lo mucho que significas para mí.

-Travis, si es agradecimiento… -dijo, con una mala sensación.

-No, no –replicó, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla-. Wes, habría tratado de meterme en tus pantalones mucho antes si hubiera sabido que tenía una oportunidad. Pensaba que eras hetero. Pero con todo esto… Mira, supongo que siempre he tenido miedo a comprometerme porque en mi vida… Ya sabes, prácticamente todo ha sido temporal. Menos tú. Tú eres mi constante. Y quiero que siga siendo así. No voy a estropear esto, Wes. Confía en mí.

Le confiaba ya su vida, ¿por qué no hacerlo también con su corazón? Era un riesgo, pero también era lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas. Wes asintió, le dio un beso y después de quitarse el preservativo se colocó a su lado. ¿Debía abrazarlo? A él le gustaba, pero no sabía si Travis… Su debate interno terminó cuando fue Travis el que se acurrucó satisfactoriamente a su lado. Wes se acomodó también contra él, sonriendo. Algo le decía que su relación no iba a ser siempre tan pacífica, pero mientras tuvieran momentos como ese, mientras pudieran hacer las paces con sexo, aguantaría de buen grado unas cuantas discusiones. Qué diablos, probablemente echaría de menos las discusiones si pasara mucho tiempo sin ellas.

-Al final tú eres Liz.

Travis no movió ni un músculo.

-Esta noche puede, nene, pero mañana ya veremos.

Promesas de sexo. Promesas de un mañana. El cálido cuerpo de Travis pegado al suyo…Wes sonrió de nuevo. No sería fácil, sin duda, pero valdría la pena.

**Fin**


End file.
